User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi: The New Generation Season One Summries
Here are the summries for my Degrassi: The New Class Wiki :) I hope you guys like! And if you gave a charater to me and it has a little bit of a different plot i hope that dosent make you mad. Thanks read and tell me what you think. Oh and also I know the blog is named Degrassi: The New Generation but its Degrassi The New Class! :) Summries Episode 1- Madi finds out a shocking secret she’s pregnant from a secret relationship she had over the summer, with her brother’s, William’s, best friend, Joel. Weston’s little sister irritates him. One time it is too much and he pushes her back. She had already tripped and was falling when he pushes her and she slams her head into the wall. They go to the hospital and the doctors want to know why this happened. Tatum, still angry says he has been hitting her, her whole life. Shor is thrilled to see his best-friend Effy. But she brings along a new boyfriend, Alec and Shor sees something he likes and wants and he’ll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Episode 2- Madi tells Joel she’s pregnant with his baby and wants to tell her family. Joel doesn’t agree with this. He says it will ruin his and Weston’s friendship. Weston must live in a home for people with his condition until he can control himself. Tatum begins to feels guilty. Shor and Effy begins to play dirty using each other’s drama to try and win over Alec. Episode 3- William tries out for the next school play, Sleepy Hollow where he meets Xavier. William begins to get feelings for Xavier and acts on these feelings thinking he’s gay. But when he learns he’s not gay he’s just metro-sexual what will he do? Rose goes to a party and loses her hearing aid. She has to do everything in her power to try and find it, but she can’t hear anything. Jason and his band, The Seven, get a chance to make it big in L.A. but does he want to leave all his friends and some of his family? He must make a choice but will it be the right one? Episode 4- Sophia can’t stand the fact that her mother got devoiced and may be re-marring some knew guy she’s only knew for three weeks. Sophia has always blamed herself for her parents devoice but if there’s any chance that they’ll get back together she has to stop this wedding. Avalon is tired of being the middle school nerdy girl everyone knew about. She decides to start acting like the cool kids, but will she be put down for who she wants to be? Or make a friend, Xavier, who’s not so cool in the process. Andrew tries out for baseball and tries to get his brother to but will his brother end up embarrassing his instead? Episode 5- Troy begins to act out and everyone wants to know why. He’s starting fights and steeling things. But when his friend Samantha finds it all because he’s abused what will she do? Sarah is the goody goody no one wants to be friends with, that is until Sophia acts like she’s her friend just to get a secret or two out of her like who she likes, Andrew. Sophia tells everyone Sarah’s secrets. Shor and Effy make Alec pike someone, he pikes Shor but will Effy take the news overly dramatic or write about it? Episode 6- Galilea begins to feel as if everything she’s doing for her dance career isn’t good enough, so she starts to not eat. Izzy is tired of being third wheel in Sophia’s and Madi’s relationship. She’ll do anything to get Madi stop in Sophia’s life so she decides to tell everyone Madi’s dirty little secret, she’s pregnant by Joel. Brooke gets into a relationship with the school’s jock Andrew. Episode 7- Madi feels bad for secretly dating Joel behind her brother’s back this summer. But will she feel the same when she over hears her brother talking about coming out to the school once aging. He can’t ruin her life this time not like he did at Orlando High! Shor feels bad for being a bitch to Effy and sets out o apologize for it but will it be too late? And when someone outs him and Alec as being gay Shor thinks it was Effy. Sarah learns her grandmother dies and begins to feel sad and depressed and with no one to help her out what will she do? Episode 8- Jessica’s mom wants her to be perfect and take over the family tattoo parlor. But Jessica wants to be a painter, and she’s also gay and she wants to come out to her mom but how? Samantha begins to have flash backs from when her brother raped her and with all this drama she begins to act out. Troy begins to get into drugs because he’s hanging with the wrong crowed and with Samantha dealing with her own stuff he has no one to help him out. Episode 9- Avalon changes her look along with her personality and Xavier doesn’t like this. Xavier tries to tell her that just because she changes her look doesn’t mean she’ll become popular. But of course he was wrong. Jason is told he should become a model. He decides to do it but when he learns it’s for a nude gay porn shot will he do it? Joel kisses William even though he is in love with his sister, Madi, how’s pregnant with his baby. Episode 10- Avalon gets a boyfriend, Chase, the school’s football playing hottie. Xavier doesn’t like this because he’s in love with Avalon will he win her heart over or lose forever? Jason decides to do the photo shoot. But when Sophia see’s the pictures she posts them all over Degrassi. Things between Joel and William heat up epically when Madi finds out about them, nothing ends will for any of them. Episode 11- Troy will do anything to get his mother back. But he can’t he’s stuck with his abusive father. He can’t take all this abuse and decides to run away. Weston is doing fine well not really his parents have only came to see him three times since he’s been at the house for people like him but they come and tell him something bad. A few years ago he tried to get into a musical school in Paris but couldn’t get in and his parents tell him the real reason he didn’t get in. Because aspersers and he would freak out to much for them to handle. Sophia really wants her dad back in her life. It’s not fare because her lives with him and gets to see him every day. Episode 12- Its 80 dance time! Girls must ask the boys. This should work out…right? With all these things going on drama happens like when Xavier wants to ask Avalon out but Chase gets to her first. Or when Shor and Alec are told they can’t go to the dance because the school board said only straight couples. Or when William tells everyone he’s gay and Madi’s life begins to crumble. Episode 13- Shor and Alec are doing bad Shor’s blaming it all on Effy but it’s not her fault. Shor begins to get really bitchy towards everyone including Alec. Will Shor’s bitchyness ends things between him and Alec? Joel tells William that he’s not in love with him and he’s in love with his sister, Madi. William begins to act rational. Avalon likes the fact two guys are fighting over her and she loves being in the middle of it. But when they make her choice who will she choice? Episode 14- Shor ends things with Alec hoping that maybe the three of them (Effy, Shor, and Alec) can become friends with a little bit of drama here and there. Will his plan work out? Avalon has to make a hard choice should she pike the guy that makes her popular or pike the one she’s loved forever? Should she fallow her head or her heart? William tells everyone that Madi is a lesbian making Sophia and Izzy hate her even more. Episode 15- Madi is ditched by all her friends and Izzy finally gets her spot. But things go wrong with Madi’s baby. Things go very wrong. Galilea pass out in front of everyone. World gets out that she has a eating disorder. Will this make her dreams of becoming a personal dancer fall down? Effy begins to date online. And she finds love with this one guy John Murry. But he turns out to be someone she didn’t expect. Sarah is getting bullied and she begins to act out Episode 16- Rose begins to drink a lot but when she gets into a car crash will this put a stop to everything? Sophia begins to torture William because he’s gay. But when he tells her off will this make more drama happen? Troy is still on the run but Samantha finds him and tells him that he doesn’t have to run anymore and that he can live with her and her family. Episode 17- Samantha begins to think she’s someone else, Michaela. She begins to go in and out of Samantha and Michaela. But no one seems to notices. Galilea is in rehab for her eating disorder and everything going good right? Wrong! She begins to cut because her dancing career may be over and she’s in rehab for doing something to help out her career. Jessica tries to get through to her mom but her mom won’t listen. Episode 18- Weston sister tells their parents the truth and Weston is free! But after learning why he wasn’t let in the school he’s a totally different person and he begins to act out. Sarah and Andrew begin to date but Sophia and her sidekick Izzy begin to make fun of the new couple. Will this end bad or good? Brooke and Andrew had sex for the first time three weeks ago but now Brooke things she’s pregnant. Before she can even explain Andrew ends things with her. So if she’s pregnant she has to take care of the baby alone. Episode 19- Samantha’s brother gets out of jail and begins to stalk her. When Troy learns about this he tries to stop it but Michaela gets to him first. Rose begins to calm down and try to mature. But when this happens will it last? Madi is still depressed Joel is trying to help her but William is getting in the way. Will this end good? Episode 20- Shor’s family is going from rich to poor and he doesn’t want Effy or Alec or anyone to find out. He has to find a quick way of making money and he finds out selling drugs! Rose decides to take a break from Degrassi and goes to Paris to visit her grandma but when she’s up there she may decide to stay there. William and Xavier put the final touches on the play, Sleepy Hollow. Episode 21- Samantha goes nuts after Troy ends things with her. She kidnaps him and holds him hostage. Sophia is forced to go to her moms and her new boyfriend’s wedding but she’s going to start a lot of drama. Avalon is getting mixed signals from her boyfriend. She thinks there ready for sex but does he? Episode 22- It’s time for the play! Shor is missing and he’s the leading role! Xavier is forced to go on for him. Shor pisses off some drug dealers and now there looking for him and when they find him they may kill him. Weston vandalize Degrassi and blames it on Andrew. After the play Samantha shots and kills someone and Degrassi goes on lockdown. Will everyone make it out alive? But Samantha isn’t Samantha she’s Michaela. Episode 23- Troy is dealing with the fact that Samantha shot and killed one person and herself (not saying If she’s dead) and also tried to kill Troy. Xavier is shocked by how well everyone is taking the death of a student. He gets a group together and puts a memorial at Degrassi for her. Andrew tells Brooke he’ll help her with the baby but she has some bad knew for him. Episode 24- Troy life is cumbering, he doesn’t think he can handle any more bad news. But when Samantha’s his parents now his care takers tell him there moving out of state will he begin to act crazy? Galilea’s cutting is reviled by her roommate. Things get ugly! Madi tells her parents she wants to drop out of school. Episode 25- Shor’s involvement in the drug dealing leads to a high speed chase and a shooting. Weston forgives his sister and everything is going as planned. But of course something has to come and ruin it all, his aunt. Joel tells Madi that he’s just as sad as she is about losing the baby but he’s still going to school and not dropping out like she is. Episode 26- Avalon has to go to her aunts wedding so she takes her best friend now boyfriend, Xavier. But on the way home she hits someone and kills them. What will she and Xavier do? Madi decides to not drop out. She’s also tries to become friends with Sophia but things don’t go as planned and someone gets pushed down the stairs. Jason is acting out like his uncle Craig did when he was a teenager. Things get bad when Jason throws himself in front of a moving train. Episode List *Danger Zone and Smash Into You are put together making a one hour finale even though they don’t have the same A, B, or C plot. ' ' Category:Blog posts